


Tentatron Takes Control

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Sparkle [1]
Category: Spacejinx
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict thinks he alone in the dorm room with his new toy. Edmund just wanted a nap. The Tentatron 3000 seems to have a mind of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentatron Takes Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tentatron 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26959) by Ocicatsy. 



“Take it off my hands!” Benedict muttered under his breath as he walked down the hall. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

The new toy that Florian had bestowed on Benedict had captured the entire room's attention. Florian liked to have the hands – or rather tentacles – to help him around the kitchen. Benedict would admit that the slimy appendages made for a good way to relax after training. And of course, Edmund had to take it upon himself to want anything good that Benedict had.

“Jealous bastard,” the raven haired cadet muttered as he swiped himself into his bedroom. Though it had been days since the blonde had last asked to “take it off his hands” the thought of Edmund having anything of his just turned his stomach a little. Why couldn't the man let him have anything?

Benedict stepped into the room and glanced around. To his surprise it was empty. Edmund should have been back from his classes by now and Florian should have been done with the shopping. They were on a spaceship for goodness sake. How far could either of him go? But as Benedict stepped into the room, he thought that perhaps the break was a good thing. The Tentatron 3000 was sitting innocently on the counter. Its gleaming hull gave no indication of the slippery, sexy appendages that lay sleeping within. If he had a few moments alone, why shouldn't he use them?

Looking over his shoulder, Benedict eyed the clock next to Edmund's bed. If neither Edmund or Florian were back yet, they weren't likely to be back for another half hour. A half an hour was plenty of time to relax himself with the Tentatron and clean up before they got back. Smiling, Benedict dropped his bag and waltzed over to the machine with a whistle. He picked in up with both hand and brought it over to his own nightstand.

“It's a lucky day for me,” he muttered as he pulled off his shirt and a tossed it aside.

With quick motions the cadet pressed the power button on the Tentatron and sat down to remove his boots. He could let the machine undress him completely but he didn't want to waste the time. As he leaned back to wriggle out of his pants the wet limbs of the Tentaron wriggled out of the hull. Benedict smiled. This was going to be sweet.

Eager to begin, Benedict pushed his pants down and kicked them off once they were pooled around his ankles. The pants flew across the room at an angle and landed on the floor next to Edmund's bed. On the bed was a pile of crumpled blankets so high it looked like there was someone living in it.

“I gotta get Edmund to clean up his bed,” Benedict thought briefly, but as he did, the Tentatron found him and his mind went else where.

~*~

Edmund shifted and yawned. He was still sort of tired even though he had taken a nap. Classes had been extra grueling that day, even for a mind of his caliber. Of course he had still been the first of only a small group to even finish the work since he was, after all, amazing. Even so, it had been no picnic. His mind had been tired. His head had hurt. Despite the difficulty of the of the material, it had taken less time that normal to finish it and everyone who completed the work was let out early to do whatever it was that pleased. Edmund, having a headache, had opted to go straight to his room and take a nap.

It had been a good nap, very peaceful since no one was in the room. Honestly he could have gone right back to it. He was still tired. So why was he awake.

“Ahh!”

Oh yes. Because someone was moaning too loudly for him to sleep. Wait.

Edmund's fingers slowly crept up over his face to pulled the blanket over his head down so he could see out. He eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the sound. Maybe Florian was watching porn again. But no. No such luck. It was Benedict.

The raven haired man was on his bed, playing with the Tentatron 3000. Or more accurately, the machine was playing with him. Benedict was tied with his arms behind his back, kneeing on the bed. He upper body was thrown forward, held up by the strong and slippery tentacles of the machine. At the angle Edmund was at, he saw the man in profile, the man's thick cock sticking straight out from between his legs.

Edmund yanked up the blankets. He'd seen it. He'd seen Benedict's cock. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it before. But somehow it still sent a shock down his spine and straight into his groin. Edmund swallowed and his own manhood twitched like a hungry animal that had just smelled food.

The blond pressed his legs together and closed his eyes but Benedicts moans grew louder by the second. They were impossible to ignore.

“Maybe I should get up,” Edmund thought. “If I get up and confront him, it'll be him that feels embarrassed, not me. But then again … how to do it?”

As the man considered his course of action, he found his hand wandered over to palm his increasing hard manhood thorough the fabric of his pants.

“No!” he mental scolded himself. “I need to get a grip on things!”

Just then Benedict let out a particularly loud and arousing moan. “God. Fuck yes!”

Without wanting to, Edmund jumped and pressed his hand down into his crotch. The friction sent a shock through his body and he had to bite down on his blanket to keep from calling out.

“Stupid jerk,” he thought as he pushed his hand into his pants. “Why does he have to be so sexy? I bully him (as best I can), push him around (also as much as he allows) and one-up him (all the damn time!) and he still makes me so friggin' hard!”

Moaning softly into the blanket corner he'd stuffed into his mouth, Edmund stroked himself and listened to Benedict's calls. He wondered if he shouldn't get up after all and try to join the other but nervousness held him back. Instead he shifted to give himself more room to move his hand. He was almost there, almost at the brink, when something or someone yanked his blankets off him.

The movement was so quick that it pulled the blanket out of his mouth, hurting his teeth a little. Edmund looked over at Benedict bed, to find him on the bed still on his knees but standing on them now and with a single tentacle wrapped over his eyes. Edmund almost had time to wonder about this strange position before he found himself being grabbed and hoisted into the air.

The man opened his mouth to scream but three slippery appendages filled the opening before he could, nearly choking him and definitely silencing him.

“Good thing the lube is edible,” he thought idly as he felt and watched the Tentaron make quick work of his clothes and force him onto the bed.

As he touched down on the bed, Edmund felt a tentacle grab his manhood and begin to slither around it. He glanced down and found the same appendage was moving over Benedict cock and that they were moving closer together. At that rate, they would be pressed together. A wave of panic washed over the blonde. He couldn't be jacked off right against Benedict! He heart would burst! He wriggled, trying to get free, but the Tentatron was much stronger and forced him against the raven haired man. As their cocks touched, the tentacles in Edmund's mouth left and Edmund moaned out loud.

“E-Edmund?” Benedict voice was husky with lust and a little shaky. It was the sexiest voice Edmund had ever heard. Well, the sexiest besides Florian's.

“S-shut up! This wasn't – ah! - my idea.” Edmund wriggled, trying vainly to escape the Tentaton's hold but to no avail. Seeing it was no use, he stopped struggling only to have Benedict yell.

“Hey! Why'd you stop that?”

Benedict's firm hips began to move, recreating the wriggling Edmund had just been doing. The blonde hadn't realized how sexy it had been. Tentatively at first, then with growing need, Edmund began to move again. He felt Benedict body against his and was glad his arms were held behind his back so he would throw them around the other's shoulders.

For a few moments they writhed against one another, coming ever closer to that razor edge of pleasure they were both looking for. The Tentaron pushed Edmund forward until he was leaned against Benedict, resting his head against the other man's, panting in his ear.

“Bene … dict!” he gasped and moaned. He was so close.

Benedict thrust forward, rubbing their manhood's together forcefully. “Yea, Edmund?”

For once, the blonde had nothing to say. He just leaned against the raven haired man, some part of him wishing that it wasn't the Tentatron inside him him, but Benedict. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations ripping through his body, ceasing to think and trying just to feel.

Then he tipped over the edge and screamed. Distantly he heard Benedict call his name but he was too far gone to be pleased over it.

~*~

The Tenatron hummed softly as it ran through its cleaning cycle. Benedict and Edmund were half dressed, sitting on their respective beds. Edmund was cleaning his glasses on the shirt he had in his hands. Benedict was strapping on his boots. The two sat for a while without speaking before Benedict looked over at Edmund.

“Clean up your bed. It's an eye sore.”

Edmund slowly put on his glasses and looked over at the other man. He was shirtless and still flushed from his orgasm. He was beautiful but Edmund was never going to let on he thought that.

“Fuck off,” he said smugly. “Don't try to tell me what to do. You'll just fail and you don't need to fail at anything else in your life.”

Benedict flushed again, this time from anger and stood up. The man snapped up a towel and marched off toward the shower. “Whatever,” he muttered.

Edmund watched him leave before sighing. At least they weren't going to have to talk about it.


End file.
